


Awakening

by MiyoYuki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Magic-Users, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyoYuki/pseuds/MiyoYuki
Summary: - WIP! I will be updating this as much as I can in the next couple of weeks-Something has awoken inside of you since entering the demon realm, but it’s a shock to find out who helps unlock your potential
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. One

It’s not unusual for you to find me staying late in the library. I read to widen my knowledge, calm my soul, search for answers. Something had awoken deep inside of me since entering The Devildom and I was anxious to pursue it. 

I sighed, looking over the pile of dusty tomes, it seemed this evening I had procured even more information to go over than usual. The candles flickered as an ice cold draft seeped through the aged window pane. 

It must be getting late - just one more passage before I head back to the House of Lamination. I opened a new book and started scanning the page with my finger back and forth, until I came across something that caught my eye.

_‘Although most beings are born with the skills to hone and train their magicka, there are others who gain use of their sorcery through other means. For example; a life changing incident such as a trauma, coming into contact with someone of whom your destiny is entwined, or simply by having it bestowed upon oneself by a powerful being’_

I glanced out of the window mulling the new information in my brain. I mean, coming to the devildom was definitely something. I’m not sure if that would be classed as a life changing incident. It definitely wasn’t traumatic as I felt more at home than I’d ever been in my life. 

The demon brothers and Diavlo are all powerful beings, but had severe doubts that any of them would have the power to grant me use of my magicka - that was not their intention when they brought me down here. 

Have I met someone with whom my destiny is entwined? I’m not even sure what that means? The moon shined down on me through the glass, there were no clouds to be seen in the sky- I guess that’s why it’s so cold tonight 

‘Enough is enough’ I said under my breath as I slammed the book shut, sending a flurry of dust into the air. As I started packing my belongings away, I heard the door to the library creek open. A tall slender figure entered the library and moved purposefully toward me.

‘Oh Miyo, it’s so late’ said the figure in a sonorous voice. Immediately I could picture the face of whom was speaking in my mind. His silhouette was revealed as he strode further into the room and paused in the moonlight. 

_‘I’ve been searching for you’_


	2. Two

Solomon smiled warmly, the light making his cool grey eyes sparkle mischievously. His presence never failed to hasten my heartbeat, he’s a man shrouded in many mysteries, an enigma of sorts...one that I wanted to unravel. 

I had become acquainted with the suave sorcerer as another exchange student from the human realm, and he promptly became someone I admired. Solomon was known for his charm, he was skilled at securing pacts with Demons and wore the crests on his skin like medals of honour. 

‘Looks like you found me then’ I replied coolly. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure of this twilight visit?.’ Flirtatious banter seemed to be the main way Solomon and I communicated, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it. 

Solomon snickered as he tried to cover the smirk on his face with his hand, ‘I wanted to reply to your message in person, I was hoping to catch you alone. It’s not often I get you all to myself now, is it?’ 

He sat on the bench facing me and gazed into my eyes. ‘Did you find anything new out yourself, Miss Yuki?’

‘Not really...’ I paused, remembering what I had just read. Solomon never broke eye contact and I think he sensed I wanted to ask a question. ‘What would it mean to have your destiny entwined with someone else’s?’

Solomon’s eyes widened ‘Oh, I see you’ve been looking into the cause of your awakening... well, It is said, that two beings can be bonded through time.’ 

I shot back a bewildered look and he continued his explanation. ‘No matter in what life time, what form you take or how many years go past you will end up back together with the other half of your spirit.’

I furrowed my brow trying to fully understand. ‘So I could be connected to someone. Someone who has provoked my magicka to kickstart? Who woul-‘

Cutting me off my train of thought, I felt my hands in his, I was lead to the middle of the room. ‘Some things are impossible to learn from books, Miyo. Let me help you understand.’

Solomon bowed his head as he brought my hands up to my chest and kissed the backs of them gently. The sincerity of each little kiss he planted sent my heart aflutter. ‘You have so much potential, you just need to believe it yourself’ he whispered. 

I was routed to the spot as he circled around and held me from behind. The wizard tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and continued to talk to me in a hushed voice ‘you trust me, don’t you? Close your eyes.’

I nodded slowly and dubiously closed my eyes. His hands moved from my waist to my hands that were still up at my chest. He turned my hands so the palms were exposed to the sky. He supported my hands from below, mimicking my stance. 

‘Now, calm your breathing... Thats perfect. I want you to look inside yourself for answers, think of the power you felt that day. Cast your mind back and explore the feelings that you had in that moment.’

Solomon’s words were stirring up my emotions. Was it the way that he was holding me that made me feel so capable? The way that he kissed me so tenderly felt like distant deja-vu. Is it him? Was he the one that aroused this secret ability inside of me?

I felt dizzy. I felt confused. The world was spinning like a funfair ride and I wanted out. I felt his hands leave mine and return to my waist, steadying me, world slowed. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he spoke 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t let you go.’


	3. Three

I opened my eyes and turned to face my friend. I forgot just how close we were, I took a sharp inhale as I stepped back a few paces. My heartbeat was so strong, I felt blood pounding in my ears. 

I looked up to meet Solomon’s gaze. His eyes were intense and full of emotion. ‘I’m sorry, I lost focus. I got. I got scared’ I admitted shamefully. 

I had spent weeks researching, readying myself for the moment I would experience that feeling again. But the truth is I didn’t really know how to handle the dynamism when the time came. 

Suddenly a smirk came over my face, and Solomon seemed to be puzzled by this. ‘It is as you said, oh wise one - some things _are_ impossible to learn from books. 

He chuckled, rolling up his sleeves, revealing more of the intricate designs that embellished his body. ‘Would it be cruel for me to say I told you so?’ He teased, reaching out his hand towards me. 

His fingers were long and slender, embellished with several different gothic rings and tattoos. My companion truly was handsome, a work of art that I wouldn’t change, both inside and out. In reality we had only met a short while ago, but in my heart I trusted him like a friend I’d always known... well, maybe I had?

I took his hands and interlaced our fingers. Just maybe we were stood here because our destiny was already decided. Fate may have aligned me with this charming and mysterious person on purpose. 

These thoughts filled me with renewed vigour and confidence. I looked Solomon in the eyes as I spoke:

‘Once more’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter was short- no point dragging it out ✨


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been branded low key horny- please beware!

The air inside the established library had turned frigid on this cloudless night. Every exhale sent a cloud of vapour spiralling into the air. I tugged Solomon’s cloak tight around me as I watched the sorcerer wander the room, lighting every candle one by one with just the click of his fingers. 

The ambience of the room changed with each new flickering light, a warm glow filled the room. Solomon turned, raising an eyebrow at me cocooned in his cape, ‘There’s my gorgeous girl! I can see your beauty much easier in this light’ 

It was impossible to hide my joy in response to his compliment. I floated over to meet him in the centre of the library, his cloak pooling on the floor as it dropped from my shoulders. 

‘I suppose you say that to all the girls’ I said, biting my lip, trying to conceal the smile that I wanted to plaster on my face. 

Solomon grinned, sliding his hands around my waist, he pulled me closer. ‘I wouldn’t waste my breath saying it to anyone other than you.’

My cheeks flushed. Our relationship had always been flirty, but I couldn’t help myself being seduced by his words. No wonder he’s enticed so many demons into making a pact with him. 

I hopelessly tried to shake off the lust that I was feeling and concentrate. My heartbeat slowed, and I raised my hands up to my chest as before. I felt ready, I wanted to know what being in control felt like. 

‘Don’t be scared’ Solomon said cupping my hands. ‘I’m here. No harm can come to you when I’m with you.’

Mimicking the train of thought I went through, I travelled the same path but with more confidence than before. I closed my eyes so I could really focus, I started to become dizzy. 

‘Don’t keep it all up in your brain, Miyo. Feel that power flow through your whole body, from the top of your head to the ends of your toes. Embrace your gift.’ He caressed my palm with his slender thumb as he spoke. 

With each slow breath I imagined the magic flowing through my veins. A numb tingling sensation filled my hands. It feels like static? It’s getting worse. This build up is almost unbearable. 

My eyes snapped open and Solomon caught my gaze. He was looking straight into my eyes, in a way he never had before. What is that emotion? A whisper passed through his parted lips. 

‘Let go’

I felt red hot as I released. The tension in me melted as a wave of pure unrefined euphoria entered my body. At this moment I felt so radiant and powerful. 

In my peripheral vision I noticed another glow- but, it was coming from my hands? Manifested in my palms, I had a miniature firework display. The bright light fizzing away like the end of a sparkler. 

Did- did I do this? My eyes were transfixed on my creation until it finally fizzled out for good. 

I looked up into Solomon’s eyes, they were hungry, full of desire and longing. My heart skipped a beat, I realised that I had the same thirst.

The sorcerer broke the silence, ‘Miyo Yuki. What must I say to convince you to stay by my side tonight?’

‘Absolutely nothing’


End file.
